Return of The RedHaired Wonder
by Some Call Me Tickler
Summary: The flock come across the Red-Haired Wonder again. Between books three and four. Two-shot. Fax.
1. Fang POV

**A/N: I posted this ages ago, and now I realize my grammar was absolutely horrible back then. So I just fixed it, essentially making it better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

**

We were walking down some street in Cleveland, looking for food, supplies, anything useful. Nudge convinced (read: Used her Bambi eyes) Max of the need to go to a _mall_. Yeah, _that'll _work out well.

I saw someone kind of familiar starting at me, head cocked to the side. But whatever, I ignored her.

"OMG Nick!" she screamed, rushing towards me. Oh no.

It was Lissa.

"Uh.."

"Nick! It's me! Lissa! I missed you sooooo much.." I felt Max's eyes burning at me furiously as Lissa prattled on. And on. And on. She was worse than Nudge.

"Don't you remember me Nick?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Hi Lissa," I mumbled.

"NICKY!" she screamed and crushed me in a hug. I could hear Iggy and Gazzy snickering behind me.

"Uh, Lissa I-"

"I know you love me! Thanks! I-"

"Lissa, I've moved on."

She stopped hugging me then -Thank God- and I could swear Max looked smug.

Well, at least _someone's_ happy.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered. Her expression was _truly_ heartbreaking. Well, it would be if I cared.

"F-Nick, we gotta go," Max told me, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Fnick," Iggy snickered. Max elbowed him in the ribs.

"Who are you dumping me for?" Lissa demanded

"I-"

"It's her isn't it," she said, pointing at Max. She turned to her then, pushing herself in Max's face.

This was _not_ going to end well.

"You WHORE!" She shouted at her, slapping her and she turned to walk away, muttering something about "I gave him everything..." Blah, blah, blah.

Max didn't let her get that far.

She thumped the back of her head. Hard, but not as hard as she'd hit me. Or an Eraser.

Lissa just stared at Max in horror.

"What? Not expecting a hit back?" Max sneered.

Lissa kept the same expression on her face. It was rather comical.

"Scram" Max told her, and she ran, screaming and crying and other girly things.

I sighed inwardly. This was just one more thing I'd have to repay Max for.

* * *

"What was that about?" I asked Max. We were sitting alone in a cave we had found. The Flock was settled in a cave further down, which was easier to defend.

"What? I wasn't about to just let her hit me," She paused for a second, thinking.

"What did you mean you've "moved on"?" she asked.

I just stared at her like she missed the most obvious joke. Which she had.

"What?" she asked again

I kissed her then, and her expression went from one of annoyance, to one of wonder.

"Oh," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it then. **

**Review?  
**


	2. Max POV

**A/N: Due to popular demand ( ie, one person reviewed) I'm adding in Max's POV of it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, there's a reason it's called _fan_fiction right?**

**EDIT: I edited this chapter a bit, along with the last one. Because back when I wrote this, I sucked at grammar and all that. (As a side note, one of my friends said she doesn't believe in grammar. Full-stops is her limit. Another friend pointed out that full-stops come under 'Punctuation'. I LOL'd.)

* * *

**

I was just daydreaming as we walked through the crowded mall, until I was rudely interrupted by a voice screaming.

"OMG, Nick!"

She headed straight for Fang.

Goddammit it, it was the Red Haired Wonder. Do I _ever_ get a break?

"Uh.." Fang muttered. She started prattling on about how much she missed him, blah, blah, blah. She made me want to _puke_.

I tried to ignore her, and failed. Miserably. I was fuming.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked, trying (and failing, in my opinion) to act innocent.

"Uh, yeah, uh, hi Lissa," Fang muttered awkwardly. What was his _deal?_

"NICKY!" she screamed, and went to crush Fang in a hug.

I wanted to throw her into a wall. I could have killed her, then and there.

"Uh, Lissa I-"

"I know you love me! Thanks! I-" She _clearly _didn't know Fang. I glared pointedly at her.

"Lissa, I've moved on," he told her.

"Wh-What?" _What?_

"F-Nick, we gotta go," I turned to Fang.

"Fnick," Iggy muttered, laughing. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow," he muttered, clutching his side.

"You deserved that," I whispered back.

"Who are you dumping me for?" The Red Haired Wonder asked.

"I-" Fang started.

"It's her isn't it!" She said, pointing at me. Of course. It must be 'Everyone Annoy Max Day' and no-one told me. Fan-freaking-tastic.

She turned to me then, trying – and failing, I might add – to get in my face.

"You WHORE!" She yelled, slapping me once across the face. She turned to walk away.

No-one, I repeat, _No-one_, could get away with that.

I smacked the back of her head – not even hard, compared to what I could dish out to Erasers - and she turned and looked at me in shock. Her expression made me want to laugh. She looked like a possum who raided someone's makeup drawer, then found itself in front of a truck. Or a lion or something. Actually, I think I'd prefer to be a lion in this situation. Deadly.

"What, not expecting a hit back?" I hissed at her. She just stared at me in horror.

"Scram," I sneered.

She didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"What was that about?" Fang asked me. We were alone together in a cave. The others.. Well they weren't there okay?

"What? I wasn't about to just let her hit me," I paused, remembering something he'd said. It had been bugging me the whole time.

"What did you mean you've "moved on"?" I asked.

He just looked at me as if I was missing the obvious.

"What?" I asked again. I didn't have a cl-

Fang leaned in to kiss me, and then I got it

"Oh," I whispered, smiling internally.

* * *

**A/N: YAY FOR FAXY FLUFF AT THE END! (I couldn't resist.)**


End file.
